5000 kilómetros bajo tierra
by Clarii99
Summary: Kagome tiene un trabajo importante. Se le ha ido la internet. Es de noche y no tiene de donde sacar información. Entonces una hermosa idea se le ocurre, Y... que tal si InuYasha le ayuda?... -InuYasha... ABAJOOOOOOO!-
1. Tareas Tareas Everywhere

Holaaa! Como están! Espero que bien! ^_^ aqui voy yo otra vez, en esta oportunidad les dejo este pequeño Humor-Fic de... haberrr aproximadamente 3 capis XD (lo sé no es taaaan pequeño ), espero que les guste y sobre todo a tí nee-chan! Es un regalo adelantado para tí, Vane! :3, Te quieroooo :D

Disfruten ;)

Palabras: 826 (Según el word ◕_◕)

Tareas... Tareas Everywhere...

Era una tranquila mañana en la época actual, los pájaros cantaban, los carros hacían "carreritas", la gente iba que acá para allá, los subterráneos estaban repletos…y, los alumnos estaban estudiando…, bueno aunque la mayoría estuviese en el colegio, una parte de ellos de verdad estaba prestando atención, y la otra parte aprovechaba ese momento matinal para pensar sobre los sucesos que les ocurrieron días atrás como es el caso de nuestra querida Kagome.

-¿Qué estará haciendo InuYasha?- pensaba Kagome –No me parece justo que me hubiera regresado a mi época justo cuando íbamos a volver a emprender el viaje, aunque todo fue por ese estúpido InuYasha! ¿Por qué siempre es así cuando…?

Una voz la sacó de sus Inu-pensamientos: La voz del profesor de Geografía

-¡Higurashi!- le gritó- Si usted sigue pensando en las musarañas tenga por seguro que no aprobará este curso, y tendrá que llevarlo en vacaciones, después de todo sus calificaciones bajaron mucho desde que se ausenta con tanta frecuencia… ¡¿Higurashi? ¿Higurashi me está escuchando?

-¡¿Eehh!, emmm, sí profesor –decía Kagome con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su frente- me esforzaré más profesor…!

-¡No! Esforzarse más no es suficiente, LE VOY A DEJAR UN TRABAJO EXTRA para ver si puede subir esas notas bajas que me está sacando últimamente

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Así es.

Y como si el profesor lo hubiese tenido todo fríamente calculado, sacó de su saco (N/A: ¡¿ahora tiene un bolsillo interno! Jajajaja yo tengo un chaqueta así XD) una especie de manuscrito con unas cuantas preguntas.

-Aquí tiene Higurashi, hoy es viernes, tiene hasta el lunes para terminar este reporte, 1000 palabras mínimo en cada pregunta, bien sustentada y fundamentada Y NADA DE PEROS NI EXCUSAS.

- …

Kagome no sabía que decir, ni modo, no le quedó de otra que tomar el "hermoso" manuscrito para meterlo en su mochila, aceptando el "trabajito".

▂ ▃ ▅ ▆ █ ….1 DÍA DESPUÉS…. █ ▆ ▅ ▃ ▂

-¡Muy bien! Vamos a ver de qué se trata el reporte – dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa en la cara; la cual se borró inmediatamente después de leer el ya nombrado papel - ¿Qué?... un…reporte…sobre… ¡ESTRUCTURA DE LA TIERRA!, Vaya, ¡Qué fácil!, esto lo voy a hacer rapidito, sólo tengo que sacar mi antiguo libro de Geografía y Ciencias –estaba más aliviada, ahora sólo tenía que encender la computadora y averiguar las preguntas:

¿Cuál es la temperatura aproximada del núcleo? (5pts)

¿Cómo circula el magma? (5pts)

¿Porqué las rocas del manto son semilíquidas? (5pts)

¿Qué pasaría si un ser humano llegaría a tocar el núcleo terrestre? (5pts)

Ok, algunas preguntas eran demasiado fáciles, para ella, pero…pero…PERO TENÍA QUE SUSTENTAR SU RESPUESTA, y una buena forma de sustentar es investigando en libros y en LA MARAVILLOSA INTERNET (N/A: *_* Encuentras de ¡todooo!:3), Lo único que tenía que hacer era encender su computadora, investigar en toda la red, y ¡listo! Sí, ahora con la maravillosa tecnología, uno puede hacer sus tareas y trabajos a la velocidad de la luz.

Kagome, entonces, estaba a punto de encender la máquina, cuando… ¡PLASH!, Todo se oscureció

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¿Qué sucede hijaaaa!

-¡Se fue la luuuuuuz!

- Aaaaa, sí, ¡Tu hermano malogró uno de los focos cuando estaba jugando su fútbol, pero, al parecer, también le dio a uno de los alambres de electricidaaaaad!

Entonces, Kagome, se animó a bajar, ya que no oía nada a su madre, porque, milagrosamente, empezó el ruido de una molestosa máquina, arreglando el maltrecho cable de luz.

-Entonces mamá, ¡¿Qué pasó!

-Pues verás, hija, tu hermano Sota estaba jugando fútbol como entrenamiento, pero le salió una mala patada y el balón dio contra la conexión de cables de electricidad y el pararrayos, ¡ah!, y cuando volvió a tirar otra patada, le dio a uno de los focos externos, lo siento mucho hija, el técnico que vino, dijo que se demoraría el resto de la tarde en acomodar la electricidad, hasta entonces, tendremos que usar estas velitas –le dijo la señora, con una velita en su mano derecha- Aaaaa, por cierto, no salgas ahora, ya son las 6:00 pm, está muy oscuro afuera.

Ahora sí que acababan de arruinarle el día, ¡¿QUÉ SERÍA DE SU DICHOSA TAREA PARA SUBIR SU NOTA!, la tenía que entregar el lunes y ya era sábado, sin Internet no tenía con que sustentar, ya que recordó que había mandado a reciclaje sus libros de años pasados, mañana la biblioteca no abría y, lo peor, no podía salir afuera, pensó entonces en llamar a Eri, Yuka o Ayumi, pero… al no tener conexión eléctrica su teléfono no funcionaba, estaba perdida, ya que ni siquiera tenía un teléfono celular y ahora, estaba en medio de un "apagón artificial" provocado por su hermano Sota ¿Qué MÁS PODRÍA PEDIR?, al parecer NADA

Entonces, una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó de los labios

Lo daba por hecho

Mañana iba al Sengoku, Y con ayuda de "alguien" tendría su tan ansiado 20

Jajajaja! Que idea se le ocurrirá a Kagome!, bueno, creo que ya tienen una idea XD, nos veremos en el próximo capi! :D que tengan un lindo diaaaaa *_*

.../ )

-' (_

... _ ((_)

-._((_)

***´¨)  
****.•´****.•*´¨) ****.•*¨)  
(****.•´ (****.•` **** Clarii**

**- DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ONEGAI ****_**


	2. La oportunidad que debí de aprovechar

**Holaaaa!* Aquí la loca Clarii!* reportándose otra vez-andrés jajajaj XD**

**Esta vez traigo la conti! *_* me demoré en hacerla :P espero que les guste! y sin más que agregar, le doy a gracias a Vane-nee-chan y a Liu-nee-chan por seguir mis fanfic! Las quiero hermanitas :3, bien, aquí la conti! :**

**Palabras: 1287 *_* waou salió largo (Según word ;)**

La oportunidad que debí de aprovechar u.u

▂ ▃ ▅ ▆ █ ….EL DOMNIGO…. █ ▆ ▅ ▃ ▂

Al día siguiente Kagome se levantó muy contenta, con el ánimo, prácticamente por las nubes

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué bien dormí!-dijo, luego de estirarse como si hubiese dormido toda la eternidad- Bueno, ahora sólo tengo que…

Kagome había volteado y al mirar a la ventana vio la imagen del hanyou de la época antigua diciéndole:

-¡Keh!, Tonta.

Pero al parpadear la imagen se desvaneció, había sido un pequeño lapsus matutino. (N/A: No se si alguna vez les habrá pasado, a mi sí u. u)

-¿Qué habrá pasado?, A mi me pareció muy real –dijo, media confundida- Bueno ¡Hay que ir al Sengoku de una buena vez!

Entonces se puso de pie, tendió su cama, se dio un baño y se puso su uniforme de siempre, estaba reflexionando sobre quién en su sano juicio usa uniforme en un día domingo sin tener que asistir a clases cuando en realidad va a combatir monstruos y criaturas sobrenaturales, cuando acabó de peinarse; entonces, correctamente peinada, correctamente arreglada y correctamente uniformada (N/A: si, uno hace las cosas mejor cuando no debe hacerlas -_-) bajó las escaleras, cerrando su puerta, y tomó su desayuno, la mamá de Kagome se había ido al centro comercial con Sota y el abuelo estaba limpiando el almacén. Una vez que acabó de desayunar, lavó su taza y el resto de vajilla, agarró su mochila y metió en ella:

Un termómetro

Una wincha (N/A: uno de esos centímetros gigantes :P)

Un termómetro

Su lápiz y lapicero

El manuscrito del profesor

Rameen

Papas fritas, golosinas, chocolates, etc.

Ropa de repuesto

Uno de sus libros por si acaso

Mini botiquín de primeros auxilios

Vendas y gasas

Una vez conforme con lo que puso en la mochila, la cerró y le quedó la misma mochilota que da miedo, de siempre. La cargó y se fue de la casa, despidiéndose del abuelo y dejando una nota colgada en la refrigeradora.

Entró a la pequeña capilla, y se tiró al pozo atravesando el tiempo y el espacio, vaya espectáculo que le esperaba en el otro lado

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ EN EL SENGOKU ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

PLASH!

-Excelencia, ¡Es usted un pervertido!- gritó una enfurecida una exterminadora

-¡Pero Sanguito! Te lo juro, ¡Fue un accidente!- le contradijo un monje

-¡Qué accidente ni que nada, aquí lo único que es un accidente es que siendo un monje tenga esas costumbres!- le increpó Sango

- Y ya se vuelven a pelear –dijo a la distancia un zorrito

-¡Keh! No es novedad, esos dos siempre paran peleando- dijo un hanyou

-La verdad es que no se quienes más pelean tú o Kagome o Miroku y Sango –dijo Shippo, en un susurro

Un susurro que fue fácilmente detectado y extraordinariamente escuchado por InuYasha, quién le tiró un golpetazo en el acto, haciendo que de su cabeza brotara un gran chichón

-¿Por qué siempre me haces eso? ¡Uno tiene libertad de expresión! – gritó Shippo, sollozando, si algo había aprendido cuando Kagome se ponía a leer sus libros de cívica en voz alta fue el tema de La Libertad de Expresión y Derechos del Niño.

- ¡Porque siempre paras molestando pequeño demonio cara de chango!- le respondió enfurecido InuYasha, cuando de repente se puso de pie de la nada y dijo- Hasta que al fin llegas.

Shippo volteó la cabeza, Miroku y Sango detuvieron el avanzado juego de las "chapaditas" (N/A: Si ya se imaginarán, Miroku correteando por delante y Sango por detrás con el Hiraikotsu XD) para ver donde estaba quien se suponía que debía estar, que; en efecto, la vieron

-¡Kagome!- Shippo corrió hacia ella, se colgó de su cuello y se trepó a sus hombros y ahí se quedó, como método "Anti-hanyous-pega-kitsunes"

-¡Shippo!- le saludó Kagome- ¡Un gusto volver a verte!

-¡Kagome!

-Señorita Kagome, bienvenida

-¡Miroku, Sango! ¡Hola!

-Y tú InuYasha, ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Shippo a un despistado hanyou, que si bien había sido el primero en darse cuenta, se había parado de costado recostándose en el árbol más próximo con los brazos cruzados en su típica pose de "no-me-interesa-ni-un-pepino"

-¿Ah?, ah, sí, Hola

-¡Haaaay!, ¡pero qué detestable!, pero si lo hago ahora, no tendría sentido, debo esperar el momento oportuno.-pensó Kagome, que de repente recordó lo que había reflexionado mientras llegaba

»- (¯` FLASHBACK´¯) -»

Kagome's POV

_Bueno, ya sé que voy a hacer, llegaré a donde están y "solicitaré" la ayuda de InuYasha, pero, ¡No puedo mandarlo al suelo así por así!, se vería raro y se molestaría conmigo, ¡Lo Tengo!, Haré que todo parezca normal, tengo que conseguir esa nota si quiero ingresar al mismo instituto que mis amigas, y además tengo que aprobar el curso, emmm… y si le preparo mal el rameen, ¡No, es instantáneo! Y siempre para con su cabezota viendo cómo va su amada sopa instantánea, y… ¿Qué tal si le mando al suelo por algo que le hizo a Shippo? Sería muy lógico, pero no duraría mucho, no se vería bien que lo mandara abajo tantas veces por hacerle algo pequeño a Shippo, entonces… ¿Y si se va a ver a Kikyo en la noche?, pero no es nada seguro que aparezcan sus serpientes, además tengo que acabar el reporte hoy en la tarde para entregarlo mañana, bueno, al parecer tendré que esperar el momento justo, por ahora le mandaré al suelo, pero pocas veces y una que otra vez por ser tan molestoso, pero no haré que haga el agujero._

_¿Y si le pido a Miroku para que absorba la tierra con su Kazanna? No, lo tendría abierto demasiado tiempo y sería muy peligroso, mejor hago lo que estaba pensando, Sí, ¡Eso haré!_

»- (¯` FIN DEL FLASHBACK´¯) -»

Entonces, después de recordar lo que Kagome había planeado silenciosamente, dijo:

-¡ABAJO!, ¿Por qué nunca puedes ser bueno con Shippo InuYasha?

Y Plaaasshhhh InuYasha al suelo, luego de 1 minuto de que el efecto haya pasado e Inu haya acabado de besar a su querido piso, se reincorporó y con unas piedritas aún por su rostro, procedió a gritarle, PERDÓN! a responderle (N/A: a la autora se la pasa la manita aveces u.u)

-¡Porque es un molestoso chaparro!

- Entonces, si sigues así no te prepararé tu Rameen

-Pues puedo hacerlo yo solo, ¡Tonta!

-¡¿Ahhh! ¿Enserio?, bueno, ¡INTÉNTALO!

-Hmmnp

-¡Ya ves! ¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA SIN MÍ!

-¡Keh! ¡Y tú no puedes vivir sin mí!

Y… todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a InuYasha, especialmente Kagome, LOS OJOS YA SE LE SALÍAN

-E…e…esperen, ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡NO DIJE ALGO QUE ME COMPROMETIERA!

-¡Hasta que al fin lo soltaste! ¡Bestia peluda!- Le dijo Shippo

-Sí, Ya era hora – dijo Sango

- InuYasha, de verdad te felicito- Le dijo Miroku, poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Kagome estaba de pariente de un tomate, roja, NO, NO ROJA, ¡ROJÍSIMA!, e InuYasha se dio cuenta.

-¡¿Kagome!

-Inu…InuYasha

Todos miraron como se acercaba InuYasha a Kagome, TODOS, incluso Kirara que estaba por ahí comiendo pescado, abrieron sus "oclayos"

-¡Keh! No piensen mal, ¡LO DIGO PORQUE SI NO ESTUVIERA YO KAGOME YA HUBIESE SIDO DEVORADA POR LOS YOUKAIS! ¿No es cierto? ¿Tonta?

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y hasta Kirara quisieron estrangular al hanyou ese en aquel preciso instante, Miroku quería absorberlo, Sango quería partirlo en dos, Shippo quería darle un trompazo con su trompo gigante y quemarlo con su fuego mágico y Kirara… pues… quería calcinarlo (N/A: Y la autora quiere matarloooooooooo INU-NO-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

-Entonces…-Kagome estaba con la mirada en el suelo, entristecida, pero entonces:

-"Ésta es mi oportunidad, ¡Lo mandaré al suelo!, ¡Tendré la más alta calificación de mi vida!, sólo tengo que decirle ABAJO como unas 100 veces, ¡sí, esta es la hora!" –Pensó Kagome, sí ese era el momento indicado para que InuYasha le "ayude" en su tarea

-¡InuYasha! – tomó aire, InuYasha ya estaba con su cara de "no-debí-decirlo"- ¡Aba…!

No acabó de decir la maravillosa frase, porque, de la nada apareció un remolino. Tal vez debió aprovechar la oportunidad...

***_* Ya saben seguro quien aparecerá verdad! :D, pues talvés mañana suba la otra parte! Y ahora… a responder Reviews! :D**

**aky9110** : Jajajaja, teniendo en cuenta que es una de mis disparatadas ideas… mmm, NO NO LO MATARÁ :D solo resultará con unas cuantas lesiones XD

**Taishita Taisho**: Creo que este capítulo lo resolvió, ¿verdad? , entonces solo espera a ver que pasará!

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF**: O_O estaré esperando!, ok no ._. pero yo seguiré escribiendo! Esque recién acabo de concluir mis dichosos exámenes de bimestre, sigue esperando la conti XD

Sin nada más que decir…

**Volveré...espérenme!**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Clarii

**Dejen sus coments/reviews ONEGAI! ****_**


	3. Cuando Koga Aparece

Hola de nuevo!, sé que me tardé poquito en subirlo :P, y ya que tengo la presión de escribir lo más rápido gracias a mi lectora favorita (Saludos KaItOsCaRLEt PF!),entonces me veo en la suma obligación de concluir el Fic, entonces, A LEER! :D

757 palabras!, no está tan mal :D

* * *

De repente…

-¡Querida Kagome! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿La bestia esa te ha cuidado bien?

-Ehmm, hola Koga –dijo Kagome con una gotita estilo anime cayéndole por la cara- Uhmm, sí y…

-Koga ¡maldito!- dijo una voz muy ronca debajo de el lobo- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Quítate de ahí! ¡NO SOY TU MULA!

-¡Ahh, eres tú, bestia!, cómo siempre metiéndote en donde no debes –dijo Koga, totalmente despreocupado- pero bueno si quieres que me quite de tu encima…- dicho esto dio un salto y una vez en tierra, cogió las manos de Kagome y le susurró- Kagome, ¿en verdad no te cansas de esta bestia maloliente? Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, ya te lo dije, cuando más quieras

Pero su leve susurro, fue escuchado por InuYasha que estaba literalmente "hirviendo" en cólera

-¡Ya cállate!- le dijo, mientras le arremetía un zarpazo con sus garras

-¡Uff! Estuvo cerca, que mala puntería tienes cara de perro

-¡Keh!, eso ya lo veremos- y en eso sacó la Tessaiga- ¡Vieeeeenntoooooo….!

-¡Abajo!

PLUSHH, InuYasha cayó de bruces al suelo, oportunidad que aprovechó Kagome para intentar calmarlo todo y despedir al pobre de Koga

-Joven Koga, creo que será mejor que se retire- le dijo, casi suplicando

- No, querida Kagome, no me iré, hoy será el día, ¡EN QUE ME DESAGA DE ESE BUENO PARA NADA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

-¡¿Qué dijiste Lobo Sarnoso?, Escuché bien o ¿acaso quieres acabar conmigo?- dijo nuestro medio-demonio favorito, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose para quitar los restos de tierra y piedras- Pues entonces, ¡ACEPTO EL DUELO!

-Me parece correcto híbrido, así sabremos, ¡Quién se quedará con Kagome!

Kagome estaba en shock y los "temerosos" Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara que se habían escondido atrás de las hojas de un árbol, también lo estaban. (N/A: Hasta la autora está en Shock O_O , debo traer canchita esto será genial!)

Entonces, como si de una película ninja se tratara, InuYasha saltó, Koga lanzó un puñetazo, Inu lo esquivó, el Lobo le arremetío un "garrazo", InuYasha contestó y se protegió con la funda de la Tessaiga, Koga volvió a atacar, Inu le metió un "Garraaas de Aceroooooo" y Koga, (teniendo en cuenta que brincaban como un par de niñitos), no hizo más que caer voluntariamente al suelo, esquivando las filosas garras de nuestro Hanyou, entonces InuYasha volvió a atacar, pero esta vez con puñetazos en el rocoso suelo y…UN DERECHAZO, UN IZQUIERDAZO, UNA PATADA, ARREMETIDA, UN GOLPAZO (N/A: La autora siente que está presentando un combate de box -_-) Y…!DIENTE PERDIDO!...esperen… ¿A quién se le salió el diente?, no, no era diente era restos de Ramen, como sea, siguieron ellos metidos en la "brutal" pelea, sin prestar atención al "gran público" que estaba ahí, detrás de un gran matorral, mirando el "espectáculo"

Hubo un momento en el que InuYasha y Koga pararon de pelear, tal vez por el cansancio, ¿no? en eso..

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes, bestia?, ¡Que decepción, no lo puedo creer! –dijo Koga, tocándose la frente como "señal de preocupación", Ha pasado una larga temporada desde que no nos vemos y ¿aún sigues con los mismos ataques?, me das lástima, ¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ SIEMPRE KAGOME ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

Y le dieron en lo que más le dolía, InuYasha estaba con la cara de arrepentimiento, totalmente desconcertado y sin ganas de luchar, tal vez le estaba pasando por la mente las numerosas ocasiones en las que por sus descuidos casi pierde a Kagome, como el incidente con Sesshomaru por ganarse a Tessaiga o cuando fue secuestrada por aquel monstruo llamado Hoshiomi, o cuando casi muere por el veneno de Mukotsu o aquella ocasión en que casi la pierde por los juegos tontos del bebé de Naraku…

-¡Ves!, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para cuidar de MI Kagome, y ¿Aún así tienes la osadía de querer aplastarme?, No sabes con quién te metes, No eres más que un…

-¡Cállate LOBO RABIOSO!, Sí, tal vez no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Kagome en todas las ocasiones en las que estamos en peligro, pero,...pero aun así, YO SOY QUIEN LA PROTEGERÁ PARA SIEMPRE Y POR NINGÚN MOTIVO LA DEJARÉ SOLA, ¡NUNCA! ¿Me escuchaste sarnosito? Así que… ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMARLA COMO SI FUERA TUYA! (N/A: Awwww! Go Inu! Go, Go Inu!)

Dicho y echo sacó la Tessaiga, la empuñó y el aire de el Viento Cortante lo rodeó, estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque cuando…

-¡InuYashaaaa…!

La voz de Kagome sonó, InuYasha y Koga voltearon, y entonces… algo que nadie esperaba pasó…

* * *

**No, no quieran matar a la autora por dejarlo ahí por favor , lo que pasa es que me gusta el suspenso! Ok, no ._. pero admitan que les dejé con la dud…ok, es cierto hasta yo me quiero matar por dejarlo ahí XD como sea, prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda! La tarde en mi país recién comienza! Son las 04:07 pm y talvés a eso de las 6:00 tenga otro capi listo, Les aseguro que será el final ;) **

**Y ahora… Vamos con las repuestas a sus reviews! **

KaItOsCaRLEt PF: Emmm en serio no tienes paciencia!, bueno se buenita sii! Jejejeje, gracias por leer y espero que este capi te haya gustado y que no me quieras asesinar -_- PDT: Ok, seguiré esperando, ¿Cuándo vienes? XD, Gracias por los favoritos! Se te quiere :3

danita-inu: Ohh! Es cierto! Lo del núcleo terrestre!, es verdad, es muy cruel y eso pero a mi me gusta usar el recurso de "La exageración" le da un toque más de humor, además que siempre me pregunto que sería cavar un túnel con la ayuda de Inu XD Gracias por leer saludos! :3, Gracias por poner me en favoritos! *_*

Chris-san100: Sii, hasta yo utilizo el dichoso diccionario de mi bisabuelo! El cual está increíblemente bien conservado O_O / jajajajaj y siii, yo hubiese pensado en hacer lo mismo XD, pero es agradable mandar a Inu al suelo! :D gracias por tu review y por esta humilde historia en favoitos! :D

aky9110: Siiii, tuvo que llegar justo ahí!, Denada, no habrá ningún muerto, eso te lo aseguro ;), gracias por el review!, Es cierto! Empezaré a leer " LUCES, CÁMARAS ¿AMOR?" esperame por ahí dejándote un review! ;)

Erly. Sakimi- Tama. Misaki: Siii, sólo a Inu se le ocurre todo eso, es adorablemente tonto XD, Y falta poco para el espectacular momento! Saludos! :D leeré " Buscando Una Excusa" esperamé por ahí ;)

akari hiroyuki: Uaaa Me siento emocionada! Que bueno que te gusta, cierto, para eso están los Internet-Café XD, gracias por el Review! :3

Sin mas que decir!* La autora que Ls Quiere con el almaa! *_*

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Clarii

**Dejen sus coments/reviews ONEGAI! ****_**


	4. ABAJO!

Ufff, una promesa es una promesa ;) Y teclee lo más rápido que pude :P la inspiración es así chics! XD, así que de nuevo especiales agradecimientos a tods aquells que me pusieron a mi en autora favorita y a esta humilde historia en favoritos! Los quiero a mares! :3

Así que aquí voy con la prometida conti! :D Espero que les guste ^_^

Recomendación!: Para iniciar este capi por favor vayan al siguiente link:

www. youtube .com/watch?v=bvJhZGgd88w&feature=relmfu o si no

www. youtube .com/watch?v=GXel6v3_TX4&feature=related

Utilízenlo (a cualquiera de los dos) como música de fondo :D

Palabras: 860, de las cuales 197 son abajos O_O no me lo creo, Word… ¿Has contado bien? ._.

Bueno,…Nos vemos abajo! XD

* * *

-¡InuYashaaaa…!

-¿¡Kagome! – dijeron los 2 personajes al unísono

En ese momento, Kagome había salido de entre los matorrales, dejando a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara detrás, mirando atónitos cómo se desarrollaba la escena:

Kagome salió con los brazos abiertos y fue hacia donde estaban los "contrincantes" y cuando nadie se lo esperaba se abalanzó contra InuYasha y le dio un fuerte abrazo dejando a un Inu entre la confusión y el cariño y a Koga totalmente desconcertado

-Inu…Yasha…gracias…

-¿Por qué las gracias, Kagome? –le dijo InuYasha con un tono de voz algo,,, ¿cariñoso? (N/A: Sii ya saben el tono cariñoso con el que le habla cuando está en peligro :3 o cuando la rescata *_*)

-Porque siempre te preocupas por mí, y ahora sé que siempre lo haces pensando en mi bienestar, gracias

-Kagome…- susurró el hanyou- no hay de que…

Y…se quedaron abrazaditos! (N/A: Así como en el capi "InuYasha desaparece en un río de fuego"!), bajo la atenta mirada de Koga, que aún no se lo podía creer.

Shippo estaba al borde de la emoción y casi asfixia a Kirara, si no fuera porque Sango la cogió y de eso se aprovecho Miroku, para "acercar cuidadosamente" su mano a los atributos de Sango, ganándose una cachetada, un "hiraikotsazo" y un buen chichón en la cabeza (N/A: Este monje no desaprovecha nada -_- ). Entonces…

-Bueno, creo que no puedo seguir mirando esto- dijo Koga.

-¡Keh! ¿Disfrutas la vista sarnosito? ¡Que te quede claro que perdiste!

-¡Grrrrr…!, Siempre presumes por solo un abrazo, ¡Das lata!

-¡Entonces lárgate lobo rabioso, que te quede claro que SIEMPRE KAGOME ESTARÁ CONMIGO!

-¡Uuuuhhhh!, De acuerdo, pero nos volveremos a ver, y quiero saber si seguirá siendo lo mismo- dijo Koga, con una sonrisa de medio lado- Kagome…

Kagome volteó el rostro, siendo sujetada con mas fuerza por el brazo del hanyou

-Cuídate

-Hmmn-asintió Kagome

Dicho y hecho, el remolino se formó y Koga desapareció, dejando a Inu y Kagome en una de las más hermosas escenas, y oportunidad de calma que fue bien aprovechada por el resto del grupo para salir del escondite a "felicitar" a la pareja, cada quién a su modo. Pero entonces…

-InuYasha…

-Si…?

-De verdad, ¿Soy tan importante para ti?

-Si, y ahora ese lobo sarnoso no me podrá ganar…

(N/A: PAREN LA MÚSICA JUSTO AQUÍ! O_O)

Espera, ¿GANAR?

-¿Ganar? –alzó el rostro, mirando a InuYasha- ¿Cómo que ganar?

Entonces InuYasha soltó el abrazo, y tomó una de sus poses altaneras, con las manos a la cintura:

-Claro, Porque ahora cada vez que ese lobo sarnoso se quiera acercar a ti, recordará esto y sabrá que no tiene ningún derecho además que siempre supe que nunca te iba a tener, porque estarías conmigo, estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?- no dejó responder a la atónita Kagome- Ehmm… ¿ver…dad?...Uhmm, Kagome, ¿Por qué entrecierras tus ojitos?, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

InuYasha estaba sentada en posición de perrito mirando a una enfurecida Kagome, que…gritó

-¿¡ASÍ QUE TODO ESTO FUE PARA DEMOSTRAR A KOGA QUE TÚ ERES MEJOR QUE ÉL! Y YO QUE ESTABA CONFIANDO EN TI, INUYASHA, ERES UN… ¡TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( Listo, éste es el momento-pensó Kagome-es ahora o nunca)

Kagome entonces, dio un paso a delante y puso y un pie atrás, como si fuese a atacar algo, tomó aire… todos se quedaron mirando, Shippo estaba aturdido, Sango con los ojos como dos platos, a punto de tirar el Hiraikotsu, Miroku estaba con los ojos que se le salían, a punto de abrir el Kazanna y Kirara, pues estaba en las mismas condiciones, casi casi al borde de transformarse. ( N/A: Y la autora está que no se lo cree a punto de romper la PC y botar su plato de canchita!)

De esta no se salva nadie…InuYasha estaba asustado con su cara de "no-debí-haber-dicho-eso"

-A…baaa…joooooooooooo

Y…InuYasha contra el suelo.

-Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo, Abajo,Abajo,…!

Luego de 1 hora y ½ InuYasha estaba en el fondo de un gran túnel, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estaban atónitos y Kagome…pues, TENIA ASEGURADO SU 20 EN EL PRÓXIMO REPORTE

* * *

Y… esta humilde historia llegó a su fin! Espero que se hayan reído y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Les quiero! ( Va dirigido a todos! Los que leen y dejan reviews y los que secretamente leen este fanfic :3

Responderé el primer review!:

RominaZ : Hmmmn, bueno, ni tantooo XD, pero aquí esta la conti! Tal como lo prometí, gracias por estar atenta con el fic y por dejarme un review! Y Si, WE LOVE INUYASHA!* :D

Y seguiré respondiendo! :

Erly. Sakimi - Tama . Misaki: Enserio! lo siento :S, jajajajja yo también deliro con los personajes y con la abuela XD gracias por todo! :D Que bueno que te haya gustado :3 escribiré más! LO PROMETO ;)

Bueno hasta aquí llegó yo, volveré algún día…con otra loca idea de un loco Fanfic XD Saludos hasta el infinito y más allá!

Su amiga:

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Clarii

**Dejen sus coments/reviews ONEGAI! ****_**


	5. Extra: RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS!

Hey!* Hola - Hello - Konnichiwa!

Bueno, en vista que hay más reviews (lo cuál me alegra mucho! :D, graciaaas! XD ) decidí hacer este "Extra" dedicado a ustedes y a responder los reviews que siguen llegando! :P

Bueno, aquí voy!:

**akari hiroyuki**: Denada!*, siii Inu es muuuy Lindo! :D pero es líndamente tonto -_- XD muchas gracias por tu review ;) que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :D

**aky9110:** Siiii es más que tonto es un... es un... MEGATONTO XD Gracias, por leer! me siento muy contenta que te haya gustado aa y si ;) espérame por ahí con otra de mis locu...creaciones XD ooh y, lo estoy empezando a leer I Like It!* Ya estaré dejando mi review por ahí! ;)

**kagome555m**: Siiii en el NO SOY TU MULA! Yo estaba_ "Ahh no? Arreee Inu, Arree!"_ mientras escribía XD / Lo leíste con la música! :D que buenoo! así le dá un toque de "noseque" :) y sí, el muy Baka, Arruinó el lindo momento -_- Gracias por leer y por los favoritos! *_*

**Erly. Sakimi - Tama . Misaki: **Awwww, de verdad me conmovió :3 de igual manera, gracias por pasearte por el fic :) aaa una cosita: Estuve por ahi leyendo tu Perfil y de verdad que somos algo parecidas en la manera de ser :P YO TAMPOCO PUEDO PERMANECER CALLADA! ES IMPOSIBLE! O_O y también soy un poquito bipolar :P en fin, espero que a la larga seamos buenas amigas :D

**Keema Lana:** Well, I Speak English too! hahahaha, I study at "El Cultural" It is a language center XD, so it's not a problem for me if you leave me a review in English! Thanks :3

Vane-chan99 : Woow nee-chan! hasta que me dejaste el review XD jajajjajaa, sé que estuviste leyendo la historia y que fuiste la primera en leerla en el cole :D de verdad que te quiero mucho! :3 gracias por todo! me alegro de haberte sacado más de una carcajada después de esa "notaza" en CTA jajaj te apoyaré, tu sabes que soy como tu "tutora" XD otra vez, muchas graciasss por todooo! Atte: Ronaldy Jesús XD

* * *

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muchas gracias a todos los que me pusieron a mí y a esta historia en favoritos! :3 Mil Gracias!, también gracias a mi nee-chan Vane!*, Ya que ésta historia la hize pensando en ella para que se ria un rato ya que la veía triste :) (más tarde me enteré que el motivo de su tristeza era una mala nota en C.T.A -_-) y también ésta historia es para ustedes porque son los mejores lectores y lectoras del mundo! :D**_

* * *

**Gracias A:**

**Chris - san**  
**danita - inu **  
**kagome555m**  
**KaItOsCaRLEt PF **  
**Katsa C.P Mellark **  
**RominaZ**  
**shugoitim**

**Vane-chan99 **

**Por poner esta historia en favoritos :D**

* * *

**También Gracias A:**

**akari hiroyuki**

**aky9110  
**

**danita - inu**

**Erly. Sakimi - Tama . Misaki**

**kagome555m**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF**

**RominaZ**

**Por poner la historia en Alerta! :D**

* * *

**A:**

**aky9110**

**Taishita Taisho**

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF **

**danita - inu **

**Chris - san100**

**Erly . Sakimi - Tama . Misaki**

**akari hiroyuki**

**RominaZ**

**kagome555m**

**Keema Lana**

**Vane-chan99 **

**Por dejarme mi sueldo de autora!* Ya sabeeen! Sus reviews son importantes ;D**

* * *

**Un agradeciemiento muy especiaaaaal a:**

**aky9110 Por ponerme en alerta de autores :D**

**Y a:**

******KaItOsCaRLEt PF : Por prometerme venir un día de estos a mi casa XD aaa y por leer mi Fic y "animarme" a que escriba :D Te quiero "lectora favorita" muchas gracias por todoo!* **

* * *

**Y a:**

**aky9110**

**CaMi - insuol**

**danita - inu**

**kagome555m**

**Vane-chan99 **

**Por ponerme en Autores Favoritos *_***

* * *

Bueno, y así seguiré respondiendo cuantos Reviews vayan llegando :D gracias por todo y por los favoritos y alertas! Les quiero mucho! :3 espérenme que volveré con mis ya dichas por **aky9110** Locu...Creaciones XD

***´¨)  
****.•´****.•*´¨) ****.•*¨)  
(****.•´ (****.•` ****Clarii****  
**


End file.
